1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a piston-cylinder unit having a closure body and a sleeve body fixedly connected thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2009 002 891 A1 discloses a piston-cylinder unit constructed in the form of a monotube vibration damper. At least one connection member comprises a plastic base body which is fastened either to a piston rod or in a cylinder. A metallic sleeve body serves to improve transmission of force between the plastic base body and the supporting structural component part, i.e., plastic base body or cylinder.
An operating pressure inside the cylinder also acts on a base which is formed by the plastic base body and which also closes the cylinder on the end side. The operating pressure is transmitted from the metallic sleeve body to the cylinder as an axial force. Thus the plastic base body is the weakest structural component part in the described force flow with respect to strength.
DE 10 2010 014 568 A1 is directed to a piston-cylinder unit in which the connection member likewise closes the cylinder on the end side. The connection member is made of a metallic material which, while certainly meeting the strength value requirements, is appreciably more expensive and heavier.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop a piston-cylinder unit, particularly with a closure body of plastic, in such a way that an operating pressure can be safely absorbed by the closure body.